Category talk:MMD Models
Still wondering I keep coming across models that have versions that differ from each other noticeably but are technicly the same model. C'Mell for example has made 2 Miku models that are ditributed seperatly and Ula has made 2 versions of each outfit of LatTeto that have noticeably different hairstyles which people choose one that like more. I don't want to make too many pages but if the picture isnt there then people won't know and might download the other version. Daniru17 06:06, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Subtle variants by the same author should fall under the same release class. O Herman 16:45, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::So would I be correct in making pages for same author models that are not subtle have seperate pages and have subtle ones have a gallery template showing both versions? --Daniru17 18:13, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah. Subtle variants include changed hairstyle or color schemes. Radical changes include different dress or differences that are visually significant. (functional differences still warrants same-page indexing.) O Herman 18:20, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok that solves most of my confusions. Also sorry if I ask too many questions ^^; I like to know everything before acting --Daniru17 18:31, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::Tis okay. Actually it's good people ask all the time. Oh yeah, if the model is visually identical yet it has version increments, they belong to the same group. O Herman 18:40, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::What would you say to models like C'mells Miku and C'Miku. They're both Miku models with the same outfit but are incredibly different but referred to as version increments Daniru17 18:53, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::If the revision is radical enough to warrant a name change, yeah, that should get a separate article. O Herman 19:10, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, @Daniru17, so you are talking about recolor with no real base change? I say just Gallery recolors on the same page, along with the name of the recolor. I'll do that with CULs page for the Dark CUL model. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:54, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Great! If theres a page I can go by as an example that'd make thing easier. -- Daniru17 03:55, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Model naming If the character was modeled by only one person, there should be no need to append the creator name. Plus, the name without any appended creator name should serve as a character introduction, linking to pages of the model made by other creators. O Herman 10:08, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Example, Leon, only one created Leon; hence he should not need the creator namespace. Miku on the other hand, should have Miku Hatsune as the introductory page, linking to other pages like Miku Hatsune (Animasa) and so on. The introductory page should be abridged, linking to a more-detailed version in Vocaloid Wiki. O Herman 10:08, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : ok? If theres a specific way it should be done then I'll wait till theres an examples so I dont do it wrong. I'm not 100% following but thats probably because I'm halfasleep --Daniru17 16:34, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Same, you're going to have to show what you mean Herman. For Big Al there is also currently one, but I hear Kio wanted try doing Taiwan Big Al if a full image was shown. Also, can we have like one area to discuss the various things, I don't really like jumping around talk pages much. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:44, June 28, 2011 (UTC)